


A Very Nice Surprise

by asongincomplete



Category: Holby City
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongincomplete/pseuds/asongincomplete
Summary: The reindeer jumper makes an unexpected appearance in the bedroom.





	

Bernie wasn’t sure what to expect, first Christmas together and all that, kinda of a milestone. Truth be told she was a bit nervous despite her unwavering belief in her irresistibility. Serena promised her a nice surprise, by the way it had been whispered against her ear it was going be a very nice one. She leaned against the bed pillows and waited. 

The door of the en-suite opened and Serena leaned sensually against the frame, or it would have been very sensual but for the reindeer jumper and the sound of ‘jingle all the way’ filling the room. “Well, that’s tragic.” 

“Really?” Serena pouted and sauntered over with the most delicious sway to her hips. Lord.

Bernie could only nod, mesmerized by Serena straddling her thighs. “Dreadful, really.” Her hands crept up under the jumper to Serena’s hips, and found nothing but soft bare skin. 

“Better take it off then,” Serena suggested eyes sparkling with desire and a few glasses of shiraz. 

“Efficient as always Ms. Campbell. I do love that about you.” She got the thing off in record time, sending it to the floor where it continued it’s annoying song. Bernie didn’t give it a second thought.


End file.
